H-Bomb
}} H-Bomb is the het shipping between Harold and Heather from the Total Drama fandom. Canon Despite their minimal interaction in Total Drama Island, the two are forced to join forces in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island when everyone else has already selected a partner. Despite Heather betraying Harold at one point in the episode, he becomes more understanding of her after she shares information about her past and the two form an unlikely association. In Total Drama Action, both contestants are placed on the Screaming Gaffers, where they share moments of genuine friendship and mutual irritation. Harold, among others on the team, is generally annoyed by Heather's bossiness, and Heather often considers Harold nothing more than an annoying geek. Despite this, Harold seems to get along with her more consistently than the others. In Total Drama World Tour, the two have a minimal amount of interaction due to the two of them being placed on different teams, and Harold's early elimination. However, their lack of conflict does become key during the final challenge of the season. Harold chooses to side with Heather since the newly eliminated Cody (who Harold supported) was siding with Heather as well. Both of them help Heather out in the final challenge to attempt to achieve victory over Alejandro, whom they had a greater conflict with. In Heather's ending, Harold, along with most of the other contestants, cheers when Heather defeats Alejandro. Fanon H-Bomb sailed as a result of Harold's canon one-sided crush on Heather. The ship used to be quite popular during its era, as it was Heather's only friendly interaction at the time. The fans enjoyed their dynamics in the first season's special, especially because of the scene where Heather opens up to Harold. The potential alliance between the two, which was hinted in the early Total Drama Action episodes but was never officially formed is generally considered to be one of the biggest wasted plots of the second season. However, both Harold and Heather had their more popular ships at the time, especially Harold's canon relationship with Leshawna. With the one-sided attraction being abandoned from season three onwards (and even in the middle of season two), and the friendship between the two being only referenced in Total Drama World Tour's finale, a lot of fans forgot about this ship. Heather getting a canonical love interest and their relationship being one of the most popular ones among the fandom didn't help to bring back H-Bomb's initial popularity either. Fandom FAN FICTION :Harold/Heather tag on FanFiction.Net WIKI : on Trivia *Both have been the last contestant eliminated before the merge in a season. *They both played a part in each others' eliminations, with Heather accidentally distracting Harold which cost him the challenge, and Harold voting Heather off in favour of Leshawna. *Both have seen each other naked. Heather, along with the boys from Killer Bass and other remaining girls saw Harold naked in If You Can't Take The Heat... while Harold saw Heather topless in X-Treme Torture. *''H-Bomb'' is how Duncan referred to the two in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine. **It is also the nickname of Harold's Drama Brother persona. It is unknown whether this is where he got it from. References Navigation